The Date
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max has a date with Gotham's big time lawyer Victor Phelps, but when Terry breaks down and tells Max how he feels about her will she believe him and stay or will it be to late and she goes on the date and move on with her life.


**In no way do I own anything from Batman Beyond just what I made up and added here this is my 2nd one shot hope you guys like it Enjoy :) -LibraDiva83**

**The Date**

"I can't believe I'm doing this, in the mirror obsessing about what to wear on a date with a guy I'm not even into I mean sure he's nice and cute but he's not my type or is he" Max twist and turn in her body length mirror checking her frame in a body hugging floor length black vintage Gucci dress with matching peep toe stilettos, she looked beautiful and she wasn't sure about it at all. Tonight was her big date with Victor Phelps, who was a big time lawyer in Gotham and had asked Max out countless times and she always turned him down until one day she said yes. Even though he could have any woman he wanted, he was every woman's dream nice, no ego, a gentlemen, polite with manners, and a big bank account but still he was after Max. She was amazing to him unlike any other woman he had ever met and would do whatever he could to win her over. He pulled out all the stops like sending her the dress and shoes she was wearing tonight personally delivered by his own personal assistant. Max standing sideways looking at herself from that view in the mirror said out loud "what does he see in me, I guess I'll never know but maybe tonight I will get an idea" she turned to the other side peeking over her left shoulder then said "no wait, what am I doing I can't do this I'm not going" Max walked away from the mirror then turned right back around to face it again. "yes I can I have to, it's time to move on you can't pine away for someone you never had that doesn't and will never want you back" with that said she walked to her vanity and sat down and began to apply her watermelon lip gloss. "Terry doesn't want you so move on, you have a great guy that the women of Gotham would kill for coming to take you out on a date" Max picked up her perfume and sprayed once on her chest above the top of the dress. Max"s window opened without her knowledge as she continued her pep talk. "I know I could have a good time with him if I just apply myself, geez what is happening to me listen to yourself Max your talking like your about to take a bio exam" Terry was starring at Max for five minutes without her knowing. Terry spoke and it made Max jump.

"Max where you going"

"McGinnis, what are you doing here and what did you hear"

"I thought I'd come and spend the night with you, I finished early only a few jokers, I didn't know we had a bio exam next week "

"there is no bio exam next week Ter, and I'm going on a date I really didn't expect to see you tonight"

"what do you mean I come to see you every night, Max what's wrong you been acting strange for some a while now"

"what do you mean"

"well, you've been distant lately every time I call and say I'm on my way you make up some crazy excuse to not see me your there, but your not there"

"I just been busy"

"no it's more than that, it's like your trying to stay away from me for some reason"

"McGinnis stick to the protrol part and let Mr. Wayne do the investigating part"

"I guess, but I know you Max and who's the guy anyway"

" Victor Phelps"

"the lawyer, how did you pull that"

"he's been after me for a few months now and why are you asking me this it's not like you care or even try to see"

"what's that supposed to mean"

"nothing, look I have to finish getting ready"

Max's doorbell rings and Terry looks at Max and says "I wanna meet him" then walks out of Max's bedroom Max grabs Terry's arm and says "what for, leave just go out the window like you came"

"I'm not going anywhere until I meet this guy"

"why, what do you need to do that for"

"Max are you ashamed of me, are you ashamed that your best friend is a guy and he will get the wrong impression and ruin your chances"

"no you know I'm not, but why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend you don't love me and I DON'T WANT YOU HERE SO JUST GO"

Terry looked at Max and couldn't believed what she just said to him. He didn't want her to go but he didn't know that and if she did, would she go anyway. Terry decided if he was ever gonna know how she truly felt about him, if there was a chance for them he would have to take the chance. Max began to walk away as the doorbell ranged again and then Terry grabbed her arm and looked into her mocha sparkling brown eyes, they were standing out more tonight because of the eye shadow she was wearing. And then he said "I do, I don't want you to go because I love you there I said it are you satisfied now I said it, I'm in love with you that's why I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend because I wanna be and I'm not, only you can change that" Max was looking at him in complete shock did Terry really feel this way about her, no it couldn't be it was a trick she would not fall for it. "no I don't believe you, your lying so I won't go"

"Max I swear I'm telling you the truth, why would I lie"

"no, you just want me to stay here with you and not have anyone want me so that I can be your test answer sheet"

"Max, what, wait that's not true would you just listen to me"

"no McGinnis, there is nothing you can do to change my mind leave now or I never wanna see you again"

Max walked away and answered her door and saw Victor standing there looking puzzled. Looking better than she remembered Max smiled and said "hello Victor I do apologized for keeping you waiting I had to get myself together" Victor standing in Max's doorway stood about 5 feet 8 inches tall with hazel eyes and dark black hair and his skin tone was the color of walnuts in butter pecan ice cream, he smiled back at Max as he then said "Maxine, is everything alright I thought I heard you yelling at someone"

"yeah, everything is fine that was the TV shall we go"

"of course"

Terry then walked out and said "hi you must be Mr. Phelps I've heard great things about you" Terry then walked behind Max and extended his hand

Victor looked at Terry and said "my apologies I'm not one to be rude" Max step to the side of the door and let Victor walk towards Terry as he continued to say "I don't believe we've met" Terry said to him I'm Terry, Max's best friend" as he then shook Terry's hand. Max said to Victor "this is Terrance McGinnis, he was just dropping something off and he was just leaving" Victor snapped his fingers as he says " McGinnis, McGinnis, where have I heard that name" Terry says to him "McGinnis -Wayne" Victor shakes his head and says "yes, your Bruce Wayne's son wow what an honor I read the story in the paper a few years back about how your dad died and a few night later you saved Mr. Wayne one night against some jokers and then became his assistant only to find out later on that you and your younger brother were his son's, what that must be like to lose a father and to find another in one of Gotham's finest billionaire" Max and Terry look at each other and then back to Victor. Terry says "very lucky, you sure have done your homework" Victor says "Mr. Wayne is an incredible man I follow his work , I've had the pleasure of meeting him once at a function" Max says "okay I think we should go now before we miss our reservation" Victor shakes Terry's hand once more and says "it was a real pleasure to met you Terry" Terry says "same here" Max pushes Victor out the door, as they make their way to his limo Victor says to Max "I can't believe your best friends with Mr. Wayne's son, how long have you known Terry" "Terry and I met when we were five years old" Victor went on and on about Terry and Mr. Wayne all Max could do was regret her choice even more to go on the date. But even more she regretted what she said to Terry, she wondered if he was telling the truth about his feelings for her but as for now she wouldn't know she would just have to endure the rest of the date.

**There will be a sequel to this one shot called Afterward I hope you guys enjoyed :)-LibraDiva83**


End file.
